Matalobos
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Los aullidos se oyen desde Yuei. Hombres de día, lobos de noche. La leyenda que rodea al bosque mantiene a los habitantes alejados, si pueden evitarlo. El bosque está lleno de criaturas temibles... y algunos cazadores. / Halloween AU, retelling de Caperucita Roja, Kiribaku.


Esto es un **Halloween AU**. Más o menos. En realidad es un _retelling_ muy libre de la Caperucita Roja que en realidad no tiene mucho que ver con la caperucita roja, excepto que hay una capa roja y un lobo (o muchos lobos); _sort of_ Caperucita Roja!Kirishima y Lobo!Bakugo —pero no como en el fanon, esta es una reinterpretación—. ¡Feliz Halloween!

* * *

**Matalobos**

_Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off, I'm so dirty babe  
The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes_

_I Never Told You What I Do for a Living, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

El bosque no le gustaba demasiado. Pero había que cruzarlo para llegar al pueblo vecino, nadie tenía alternativa. Ya habían caído las primeras nevadas y la nieve en el bosque estaba haciéndose cada vez más espesa, a pesar de que todavía no llegaba diciembre. Lo peor, se dijo Eijiro, sería en enero, todavía no debería estar quejándose de la nieve. A pesar de todo, se cubrió la boca con los bordes de la capa, para evitar que le entrara aire frío a la nariz. Lo único que no le gustaba de la capa era que se veía hasta la luna y de regreso. Pero era la más caliente que había en casa y se la había regalado la abuela varios cumpleaños atrás. Era roja, con bordados dorados en los bordes. Había sonreído cuando había abierto la caja y había visto el color de la tela.

El rojo siempre había sido su favorito. Su cabello había dejado de ser negro el día que había cumplido quince años. Bajaba hasta el centro del pueblo vecino cada dos semanas o cada mes para comprar tinte y visitar a su abuela. Se suponía que eso estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Pero presentía que se estaba perdiendo porque la nieve de octubre ya borraba el camino. Y casi iba a oscurecer. «Nunca andes en el bosque en la noche», siempre había dicho su abuela, «los lobos salen a cazar de noche, Eijiro». Siempre le había hecho caso. Cada que alguien se aventuraba en el bosque de noche, era seguro que encontrarían sus huesos la mañana siguiente. Los lobos siempre habían sido un problema en aquel lugar.

Se oían sus aullidos a lo lejos, todas las noches.

—Bueno, tienes que salir del bosque antes de que anochezca —se dijo a sí mismo. Alzó la vista al cielo. Seguro se iba a quedar varado en casa de su abuela. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Siguió caminando, hasta que el camino se bifurcó. Había olvidado cuál era el más corto. Se quedó parado, con una mano agarrando un pedazo de tela para cubrirse la boca y la nariz del viento y la otra sujetando uno de los bordes de la capa roja para evitar que ondeara demasiado al viento. Supuso que debía dar una imagen bastante patética en ese momento.

—¡No deberías estar aquí! —tronó una voz detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado, y al hacerlo se tropezó con uno de los bordes de la capa y cayó de sentón sobre la pequeña capa de nieve. Alzó la vista, desde el suelo, para ver quien le había gritado.

Era un joven más o menos de su edad, calculó Eijiro, rubio, con el cabello peinado —o más bien, sin peinar—, en picos dispares, con un abrigo verde raído, las manos en las bolsas y un fusil de caza colgado a la espalda. Se acercó a él con un par de zancadas, sacó la mano derecha de la bolsa del abrigo y se la extendió. Tenía unos guantes que le dejaban los dedos libres. Eijiro lo miró desconcertado por un momento.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vas a quedarte en el suelo para siempre?! —gritó el otro.

—N-no. —Toda la situación lo había tomado por sorpresa. Le tomó la mano y aceptó su ayuda para levantarse—. Gracias.

—Ahora, ¡deberías salir de aquí! —espetó el rubio—. ¡Va a oscurecer! ¡Y sabes lo que pasa cuando oscurece! Espero, a menos de que seas uno de los suicidas estúpidos que vienen buscando a los lobos, creyendo que les van a ganar… —La última frase no parecía dirigida a nadie en particular. Eijiro se dio cuenta de que el desconocido ni siquiera lo estaba viendo a él.

—¿Cuál es el camino corto? —preguntó Eijiro—. Creo que me confundí.

Había cruzado aquel bosque infinidad de veces. Estúpido clima, estúpido aire, estúpido frío. Sentía el cerebro atrofiado.

—¡¿EN SERIO NO SABES CÓMO SALIR DE AQUÍ?! —El grito fue más fuerte esa vez.

—No es eso es que…

—¡VAMOS! —Lo agarró el brazo y lo jaló en dirección a la izquierda—. ¡TIENES QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

No era un consejo. Era una orden y no había oportunidad de desobedecerla.

Eijiro se apresuró para poder seguirle el paso y el otro lo soltó cuando se dio cuenta de que le hacía caso. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido cuando Eijiro le devolvió una sonrisa con sus dientes afilados.

—¿Eres un cazador? —Un gruñido como respuesta. Eijiro asumió que aquello significaba que sí—. ¿Un cazador solitario? —Otro gruñido como respuesta. Bueno, eso era obvio, no parecía tener ningún tipo de compañía—. ¿Tienes nombre…?

—Katsuki Bakugo —respondió el otro—. ¡Vamos!

Casi no había luz, el sol se estaba poniendo. Se sentía un poco más el frío, Eijiro sentía que sus pues se hundían cada vez más en la nieve. Se cubrió la cara un poco más con la capa que llevaba puesta.

Un aullido sonó a lo lejos.

Eijiro notó de inmediato como Bakugo se tensaba un poco más y apretaba el paso. Ya no estaban muy lejos de los lindes del pueblo, llegarían a tiempo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar escuchar las historias sobre los lobos. Se las contaban los viejos a los niños, como advertencia para que nunca fueran al bosque en la noche.

«El bosque está plagado de lobos, Eijiro», había contado su abuela. «Humanos de día y lobos de noche. Seres traicioneros que olvidan su propio ser cuando se convierten. Cuentan que hace muchos años alguien cortó el árbol madre del bosque y, a cambio, el bosque maldijo a quienes lo hicieron. Los condenó a convertirse en bestias cuando el sol cae, los condenó a perder su consciencia, a dejar de ser humanos por la noche. Se volvieron bestias salvajes, lobos a los que les estaba prohibido alejarse del bosque, que atacaban a los hombres que se atrevían a internarse en el bosque de noche; si uno sobrevive a una mordida de la manada de lobos, se vuelve como ellos. No pueden salir. Están condenados a vivir en sus límites».

Contiene un temblor.

«Sé un hombre», se dice. «No tengas miedo».

Puede ver las luces del pueblo.

—¡Listo! —espeta el otro—. Los lobos ya no pueden cruzar este perímetro. —Lo empuja en dirección al pueblo—. ¡No vuelvas de noche por aquí!

Eijiro empieza a caminar, pero se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que el otro no lo está siguiendo. Se da la vuelta, confundido, y lo descubre internándose en el bosque de nuevo.

—¡Ey! ¡Dijiste que sólo los suicidas estúpidos se internaban en el bosque de noche! —le grita.

Katsuki Bakugo se detiene. No se da la vuelta.

—¡¿Y qué crees que soy?! —Su voz se oye más gutural. Eijiro frunce el ceño y lo ve salir corriendo perdiéndose entre los árboles. Después, se vuelven a escuchar los aullidos. Se queda parado, decidiendo qué hacer. Más aullidos. Más cerca. Sale corriendo en dirección al pueblo. Tiene que llegar con su abuela.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo se le queda en el cerebro. El sonido de su voz, apremiante, fuerte, de esas voces acostumbradas a ordenar y que las escuchen. Se le queda también la manera que tenía de moverse por el bosque, como si se lo supiera de memoria. Se le quedan sus ojos, siempre alerta. ¿Por qué se había quedado en el bosque de noche? ¿Era un cazador suicida? No se lo quitó de la cabeza, convencido de que las noticias sobre un nuevo cadáver encontrando en el bosque no tardarían en llegar. ¿Debería de haberlo perseguido? ¿Haberlo hecho salir del bosque, de la misma manera en la que él lo había empujado? Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a todas las variables de lo que podía haber pasado.

El caso es que nadie encontró ningún cadáver. No hubo ninguna noticia en las siguientes dos semanas. Y, en ese caso, sólo quedaba asumir algo.

Katsuki Bakugo seguía vivo.

La nieve se estaba haciendo más espesa, se dijo Eijiro cuando se internó en el bosque una mañana. Se había ofrecido a llevarle comida a la abuela, que estaba enferma. La había echado en la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y luego se había puesto la capa roja encima. Era lo que mejor lo protegía del frío.

Tenía todo el día, así que caminó por el bosque con tranquilidad, dándose el lujo de dar un par de rodeos, fijándose en los alrededores.

—¿Sigues allí? —le preguntó a los árboles. Ninguno respondió. Nadie apareció.

Siguió caminando, se internó un poco en una parte de bosque que no había visitado nunca, cuidadoso de no perder el camino para poder volver. Sus botas se hundieron en la nieve y el viento lo obligó a subirse la capucha de la capa, despeinándolo.

—¡Sé que sigues allí! —gritó.

Dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo y miró al cielo. ¿Acaso estaba equivocado? ¿Acaso Bakugo no había podido con los lobos y su cuerpo se había perdido entre la nieve? Toda la evidencia hasta ese momento apuntaba a que estaba vivo.

—¡Vamos, sé que…!

Una figura aterrizó a su espalda, después de caer de una de las ramas de los árboles cercanos y una mano le tapó la boca. Se asustó inmediatamente, y se llevó las manos a la boca, para intentar soltarse del brazo que lo tenía sujeto; sus piernas se debatieron un momento, intentando encontrar un lugar al que lanzar una patada.

Pero luego una voz habló y Eijiro dejó de gritar.

—Cállate. Nunca sabes quién podría oír.

Era la voz de Bakugo.

La mano que le estaba tapando la boca se movió y Eijiro estuvo libre de nuevo. Respiró hondo antes de volverse y encarar al cazador rubio, que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y el rifle colgado a la espalda. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —espetó Bakugo.

—Quería saber si no te habían matado los lobos. —Eijiro se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Para ser un estúpido, suicida, parece que sabes sobrevivir, eh. ¿Has matado a algún lobo?

Bakugo se cubrió una mano con la cara.

—¿Esto es en serio…?

—¡Me preocupé! —se disculpó Eijiro—. ¡Nadie puede con los lobos! ¡Siempre los matan! Hablando de eso, en serio quiero saber, ¿has matado a alguno…?

—Carajo. —Bakugo pareció haber soltado la grosería más para él que para Eijiro. Se quitó la mano de la cara y volvió a mirarlo—. No me dijiste tu nombre esa vez —le dijo, sin contestar a su pregunta.

—¡Ah, claro! ¡Eijiro Kirishima! —Extendió la mano—. Pero, ¿has…?

Bakugo lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló cuando empezó a caminar.

—Vamos a ponernos a cubierto —le dijo—. Se acerca una tormenta de nieve. ¡Y tú tienes que estar afuera de este lugar antes de que empiece!

—¿Y tú…? No creo que sea bueno cazar con una tormenta… —Cuando Bakugo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina, Eijiro desistió—. Sólo decía.

—¡Pues no digas!

Qué malhumorado. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. O quizá su cerebro sólo lo había atenuado para conseguir que Eijiro fuera a buscarlo. La curiosidad era, a veces, más grande, que la auto-conservación. Caminaron unos minutos hasta que una cabaña apareció ante sus ojos. Parecía construida sin ningún orden, con cualquier material disponible, pero era una cabaña. Con una sola habitación. Bakugo abrió la puerta.

—Entra —le dijo.

Eijiro le hizo caso. Su cerebro le dijo que debía sospechar, pero si el cazador ya lo había salvado una vez, no había razones para temer. Bakugo pareció asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta. El lugar era un asco. Y no tenía luz. Había sólo una vieja lámpara con una vela dentro sobre una mesa. Bakugo estiró la mano para agarra, de un lado de la lámpara, una caja de cerillos. Usó uno para prender la lámpara.

—Los lobos también vigilan de día, ¿sabes? —le dijo a Eijiro—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es entrar y salir del bosque. Ahora, ¿quieres saber si maté a un lobo alguna vez? —Alzó la lámpara y la apuntó a la pared que estaba a las espaldas de Eijiro. Había una piel de lobo enorme, colgada allí—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Oh.

Era la piel de un lobo negro, enorme. Colgado por las patas traseras.

—Lo sé.

Eijiro volteó a ver a Bakugo. Sonreía con suficiencia.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó. Le sonrió también, maravillado. Nunca había visto la piel de un lobo. Sólo los había oído, como el resto de la gente.

—Se metió en mi camino. Así que lo maté. —Lo dijo como si hubiera sido muy sencillo, pero algo en su mirada, en la inflexión de su voz, le hizo pensar a Eijiro que había más sobre aquella historia que lo que estaba contando.

—¿Has matado otro?

—No son fáciles de matar, ¿sabes? —Eijiro lo dejó estar—. Deberías irte. El bosque no es seguro. Ni siquiera de día.

—Pero los lobos no están…

Bakugo ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Los lobos qué? Siguen allí afuera. ¿O no has oído con cuidado las historias? ¡Hombres de día y bestias de noche! —Parecía que le estaba queriendo decir algo—. Vamos, te acompañaré a la salida del bosque—. ¿Vas a Yuei de nuevo?

Eijiro asintió.

—Pues vamos. —Su voz no admitía un «no».

—¿Puedo volver a venir, Bakugo?

—¿Por qué?

—Nada más.

Bakugo gruñó.

—Nunca vengas muy tarde —le dijo—. ¡Y nada de ser un suicida idiota! —le espetó—. ¡Y que no te sigan! —Eijiro asintió—. ¡Vamos!

* * *

Las siguientes veces que se internó en el bosque, Bakugo le salió al paso antes de que tuviera tiempo de perderse o de internarse por caminos que no conocía. Era como si estuviera esperándolo, vigilando. Se volvió una costumbre pasar a verlo cada que iba a Yuei, el pueblo vecino, a ver a su abuela o a algunos amigos. De repente el invierno se volvió primavera y los árboles florecieron; de repente la primavera dio paso al verano y Eijiro seguía lo seguía con frecuencia. De repente empezó el otoño y se dio cuenta de que no faltaba demasiado para que la nieve volviera a empezar. Contra todo pronóstico, Bakugo seguía en el bosque.

No entendía qué demonios hacía allí y tampoco obtenía demasiadas respuestas. Pero sobrevivía. Con el rifle a la espalda —alguna vez Eijiro le preguntó cómo conseguía municiones, pero Bakugo gruñó, lo que significaba que no iba a obtener ninguna clase de respuesta—, la cara malhumorada, el tono de voz brusco, la personalidad demasiado ruda y que hacía que acercarse a él fuera increíblemente difícil.

No le contó a nadie de él. Acabó suponiendo que sus razones tendría —para vivir como vivía— y no le dijo a nadie del cazador que se encontraba en el bosque, en una cabaña de mierda, con la piel de un lobo colgada a la pared.

Bakugo, por su lado, lo toleraba. Eijiro no estaba muy seguro de otra cosa. Era imposible leerle los sentimientos, entender por qué no lo corría cada que aparecía por el bosque o por qué respondía sus preguntas. Aunque fuera con gruñidos. Lo que nunca fallaba era que lo hacía irse horas antes de que anocheciera y él no lo cuestionaba nunca en ese sentido porque aunque no se consideraba un idiota suicida. No era un cobarde, pero los lobos eran algo más.

—¿Y por qué los cazas? —insistió un día. Era una pregunta que salía más o menos cada dos o tres visitas.

Bakugo gruñó.

—Porque sí.

Nunca le había parecida una respuesta con sentido. Qué clase de persona era la que dejaba cualquier atisbo de una vida cómoda para dedicarse a cazar lobos asesinos.

—¿Y de día…? —preguntó Eijiro—. ¿No te atacan de día? Si se vuelven hombres y…

—No.

El tono es de «no preguntes más». Pero Eijiro quiere seguir preguntando. Quiere entender cosas. Quiere entender por qué existe una persona como Bakugo. Todavía es temprano. Tienen al menos otras cuatro horas antes de que el sol desaparezca en el horizonte y la oscuridad invada todo el valle de Yuei, con todo y su bosque en medio.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué tienes que hacer tantas preguntas? —Oye a Bakugo rechinar los dientes y el sonido lo pone de nervios. Odia que lo haga—. Yo no sé nada —«Porque nunca preguntas», piensa Eijiro—. Así que es mi turno. ¿Por qué carajos vas tanto de un pueblo a otro? —En realidad, hacía demasiado tiempo habían sido el mismo pueblo, antes de que el bosque los separara irremediablemente. Nadie podía luchar contra la naturaleza—. ¿Estudiaste algo? ¿Estudias algo?

Eijiro se encoge de hombros.

—Tendría que largarme a una ciudad para ir a la universidad —le dice—. Aquí no hay nada.

—Esa no es una respuesta a… ¡casi nada!.

—Usualmente voy con mi abuela. Vive allí. Y a comprar tinte.

—¿Tinte? —La mirada de Bakugo es de confusión.

Eijiro se señala el cabello.

—Las raíces salen rápido, ¿sabes? —le dijo. Si uno se fijaba con mucha atención, podían verse las raíces negras en el cabello rojo. Vio a Bakugo fruncir el ceño.

—Creí que era natural.

Eijiro sonrió.

—Para nada. Es rojo fosforito, cómo chingados va a ser natural. —Y se rio. Al principio le dio miedo que Bakugo pensara que se estaba riendo de él, pero cuando lo vio medio sonreír, correspondiendo a su risa, se le pasó el miedo y le entró la confianza.

No sabía exactamente en dónde estaba parado respecto a Katsuki Bakugo, pero era obvio que el cazador lo soportaba, mientras no se metiera más de la cuenta en su vida, era bienvenido. El problema era que quizá Eijiro quería meterse más en su vida, que quería entenderlo un poco más, que le resultaba fascinante que fuera la clase de suicida que se enfrentaba a los lobos y salía vivo. Le gustaban sobre todo sus ojos rojos por cómo miraban: intenso, de esas miradas que lo atraviesan a uno entero y hacen temblar las rodillas.

—Se te ve bien —dijo Bakugo. Su voz no fue brusca y eso fue una sorpresa. Parecía que había intentado modularla para que no saliera tan agresiva como siempre—. El rojo fosforito, digo.

Eijiro sonrió. No sabía cómo tomarse el cumplido, pero sonrío. Y habría podido sonreír por días, porque era así, tenía una vena superficial. Le gustaba el rojo y le gustaba que la gente lo notara. Y, de cierta forma, le gustaba Katsuki Bakugo. Le gustaba oír su voz haciéndole un halago, por más inocente que fuera.

—G-gracias.

Le salieron todos los nervios en esa palabra, tan impropio de él. Levantó la vista y lo vió a los ojos. Bakugo tenía los ojos rojos más penetrantes del mundo. No sólo hacían temblar a sus rodillas, sino lo hacían temblar entero. Eijiro sabía que su mirada era diferente, sus ojos eran esos ojos que sonríen al mismo tiempo que los labios para dar confianza, pero Bakugo era diferente. Ese te perforaba con los ojos hasta que todas tus certezas desaparecían.

Eijiro no pudo sostenerle la mirada y acabó viendo sus labios y descubrió otra cosa que sentía.

Quería besar a Katsuki Bakugo. Probar sus labios, descubrir si besaba igual que hablaba. «Carajo, me lleva, piensa en otra cosa, Eijiro, piensa en otra cosa». Pero su cerebro no podía —_quería_— pensar en otra cosa. «No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes». No puede ver su propia cara, pero sabe que incluso un imbécil cualquiera se daría cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bakugo.

«¿Estás bien?» ¡Qué clase de pregunta idiota era esa!

—Eh… —Alargó demasiado la «e», perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Y luego volvió a mirarlo. Qué chingados, se dijo. Podía aventarse a la alberca y descubrir si tenía agua después. Lo peor que podía pasar era darse un golpe bien fuerte—. Sí, perfectamente.

No. De hecho no. Lo peor no era un golpe. Lo peor era que el golpe doliera, que Bakugo decidiera que lo odiaba, que ya no quería verlo, que aquella amistad —de la clase que fuera— acabara rota en mil pedazos en el suelo. Tragó saliva. Y de todos modos, lo hizo.

Se acercó hasta que estuvieron a milímetros. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo procesarlo. Casi sintió los labios del otro. Pero de repente sintió las manos de Bakugo en el pecho, como si fueran a agarrar su playera y por un segundo creyó que todo iba a salir bien, que iba a acercarlo hacia sí y que iba a corresponderle. En vez de eso, lo empujó un poco, sólo un poco.

Hacia atrás.

Eijiro nunca llegó a besarlo.

—Yo… —intentó disculparse. La voz de Bakugo lo interrumpió.

—N-no puedo —dijo. «Puedo». Interesante elección de verbo—. Lo siento. —Se quedaron callados y a Eijiro le pareció que se había esfumado el Bakugo agresivo y a la defensiva de siempre, al menos por un momento—. ¡Vamos, no tarda en oscurecer, te acompaño!

—Ah, claro.

«Quiero quedarme», pensó. «Sólo un poco más».

Pero ya todo era demasiado incómodo, así que salieron de la cabaña mugrienta y se encaminaron hasta el pueblo. Todavía había luz. Podría haberse quedado hasta una hora más. Cuando llegaron al borde del bosque y él se dispuso a seguir caminando, una mano detuvo su brazo.

—No dejes de venir. —La voz de Bakugo le sonó estrangulada, como si le hubiera costado demasiado esfuerzo decir eso—. Por favor.

Eijiro lo soltó. No contestó. No sabía cómo.

* * *

Le dio más vueltas a las palabras de Bakugo de lo que alguien debería darle vueltas a nada. «No puedo». ¿Por qué puedo y no quiero? ¿Por qué significaba que quizá había una posibilidad pequeña de que sí quisiera? ¿Por qué le había pedido que no dejara de ir si lo había rechazado? Sin olvidar que era la primera vez que lo oía decir «por favor» y que su voz le había sonado medio rota. La primera vez que no le había visto la confianza habitual. Tardó en volver a ir. Volvió de casa de su abuela al día siguiente, sin detenerse y el cazador no le salió al paso. Después pospuso lo más que pudo de nuevo el retoque de sus raíces —unas tres semanas— y acabó dirigiéndose al bosque.

Decidió que ese día iba a buscarlo. Que, pasara lo que pasara, quería seguir hablando con él porque no era mala compañía. Que se guardaría las ganas de besarlo aunque le dolieran un poquito. Ya dejarían de doler. No importaba. No iba arruinar una amistad porque tenía sentimientos y sentía dragones rugiendo en su estómago.

Sin embargo, Bakugo no le salió al paso al principio. Cuando llegó a la bifurcación todavía no lo encontraba.

—¡Bakugo!

—Uy. Mira quien anda aquí.

—Creímos que el rubio ya no te tenía de mascota.

—¿Andas muy solito?

No conocía ninguna de esas tres voces. De repente, de entre los árboles, salieron tres figuras. Una chica. Más joven que él, probablemente, con fleco rubio y unos chongos medio deshechos. Sonreía enseñando todos los dientes y Eijiro se fijó en que tenía un par de colmillos muy afilados. Luego un joven, quizá mayor que él, aunque era imposible calcularle la edad, de lo desfigurado que estaba: una buena parte de su piel estaba quemada y no parecía que hubiera sanado demasiado bien. Y finalmente, el que sí hizo temblar a Eijiro de miedo. Cabello azul muy claro, con toques medio grisáceos, casi gris. Parecía que algo lo había rasguñado múltiples veces alrededor de los ojos. Sin embargo, lo temible no era eso. Lo temible eran las manos. Llevaba manos humanas colgadas alrededor del cuerpo, como trofeos de guerra. Era asqueroso.

—No… —Dio un paso para atrás.

—Oh, vamos. No mordemos —dijo la chica.

—Al menos por ahora —le aseguró el del cabello azul.

—Pero nos encantaría que nos acompañaras —dijo el último.

Debía correr tan rápido como le permitieran sus piernas. Respiró hondo. Uno, contó. Dos. El tres nunca llegó a su mente.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡ESCORIAS! —Un brazo lo jaló hacia atrás y descubrió que había quedado a un lado de Bakugo. Del derecho. De lo siguiente que se dio cuenta es que Bakugo estaba apuntando el rifle y tenía el dedo en el gatillo.

—Tsk. Tenemos un trato, niño —le dijo el de cabello azul. Bakugo pareció furioso cuando oyó que le decían «niño»:

—¡Lo mismo digo! —espetó—. ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTABAN INTENTANDO?! ¡YO NO CAZO DE DÍA SI USTEDES DEJAN EN PAZ A LA GENTE QUE CRUZA EL BOSQUE!

—No te enojes, sólo queríamos conocerlo. ¿Se llama Kirishima, no? —La chica rubia ladeó la cabeza—. Te hemos oído decir su nombre.

—¡PIÉRDANSE, AHORA! —gritó Katsuki.

—¿O si no? —preguntó el de las cicatrices.

—¡LES ESTOY APUNTANDO!

—Oh, pero nosotros somos tres y tú sólo uno. —Y luego el de cabello azul señaló a Eijiro—. Y tienes una carga. ¿Crees que puedes protegerlo antes de que alguno de nosotros te lo arranque de las manos mientras intentas matarnos a todos? Tsk. Lo dudo.

—¡LARGO! ¡MUÉRANSE! ¡DEJEN EN PAZ A LA GENTE! —Eijiro se dio el lujo de pensar que si no lo mataban tres desconocidos horribles, se iba a quedar sordo con los gritos de Bakugo. Le iban a explotar los tímpanos.

Y el de cabello azul alzó las manos. Las suyas. No las otras.

—Como quieras. Si tanto quieres quedártelo de mascota, puedes quedártelo. Suerte intentando salir del bosque, niño pelirrojo. —Lo último estaba dirigido directamente a Eijiro—. Es grande. Y temible. Y nosotros lo rondamos.

—¡TENÍAMOS UN TRATO!

—Vamos a honrarlo —le aseguro, sonriendo con todos los dientes—. Nadie ataca de día. Dejamos en paz al resto de la gente que pase por aquí. Pero él —señaló a Eijiro— se queda. ¿O es que no le has contado? —Bakugo estaba demasiado pálido—. ¿No le has contado de qué lo proteges cada que viene y lo haces largarse?

—¡No te atrevas! —Sonó más débil que los otros gritos. Hasta pareció resignado.

—Después de todo, niño, no eres tan diferente de nosotros. Lobo matalobos. —Las últimas dos palabras las escupió con desprecio infinito. Después, le hizo una seña a los otros dos y desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Eijiro se quedó ahí parado, medio congelado, procesando lo último que había oído. Bakugo bajó el rifle, temblando de rabia y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo. Eso fue lo que odió más. Que ni siquiera lo mirara. Que asumiera que lo odiaba. Y esas palabras que todavía retumbaban en el ambiente. «Lobo matalobos». Quiso reírse porque entonces todo tenía sentido. Reírse porque estaba nervioso y le temblaban las piernas y no sabía cómo reaccionar en lo más absoluto.

Bakugo ni siquiera dijo nada. Todo ese enojo que le había visto siempre, esa agresividad. Todo reducido a nada. Odio que no lo mirara, pero le dolió verlo en aquel estado.

—Así que… —empezó sin saber qué decir porque no sabía cómo afrontar esas dos palabras. «Lobo matalobos».

—Sí —fue la primera palabra que salió de la boca de Katsuki.

—Sí, ¿qué? —No fue su mejor movimiento. Ambos sabían que Eijiro entendía de que estaban hablando.

—La razón por la que sobrevivo. —Bakugo apretó los dientes—. Por la que puedo matarlos y no morirme yo. La mayoría del tiempo.

—Por las noches…

—Sí.

—Por eso…

—Sí.

—Lo siento.

Y lo abrazó. No sabía qué clase de reacción esperaba Bakugo, pero definitivamente, no era esa. Lo sintió tensarse en sus brazos sin saber qué hacer, incómodo. No respondió al abrazo, pero a Eijiro no le importó. Sabía que lo necesitaba e iba a dárselo. Se separó después de un momento, porque no quería incomodarlo más de la cuenta. Bakugo todavía estaba evitando su mirada.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba tanto que sus ojos no lo perforaran en ese momento.

La mano de Eijiro se dirigió a la barbilla de Bakugo. Lo hizo mover la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, para que se viera obligado a devolverle la mirada.

—Ahora que ya lo sé —empezó, escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras—, ¿puedo besarte? —El «quiero pero no puedo» era tan obvio en sus ojos que dolía. No le contestó, al menos no inmediatamente—. No me importa. Lo que seas. Quiero creer que te conozco lo suficiente y… —«siempre me has protegido». No sabía cómo decirle eso—. ¿Puedo?

Bakugo gruñó. Y luego, tras lo que fue uno de los peores segundos de la vida de Eijiro, asintió.

Lo besó. Sus labios sabían bien. Como al bosque. Y después del segundo beso, no le sorprendió descubrir que Katsuki Bakugo mordía.

* * *

Era extraño. Lo de besarse mientras tenían una amenaza que pendía de sus cabezas. Pero, en defensa de Eijiro, no sabía más que podrían estar haciendo. Porque había pasado semanas con ganas de besar a Bakugo, había fantaseado tantas veces como sería probar sus labios y había pensado que nunca sería posible, al menos desde la última vez que lo había visto. Hasta que Bakugo se separó de él y dio un paso atrás, como haciendo notar que quizá era momento de pensar en otra cosa.

—Bakugo…

—Me llamo Katsuki —dijo él.

Eijiro sonrió.

Extendió la mano, agarró la del otro, lo jaló, intentando hacerlo acercarse a él. No lo logró. Porque quizá había tres lobos temibles esperando que fuera de noche para atacarlos y porque quizá había demasiadas cosas de las que no habían hablado aún. Tenían demasiadas cosas interponiéndose.

—Katsuki. —Aun así lo intentó.

—Vamos —dijo él, empezando a caminar—. Esos idiotas no van a quedarse escondidos todo el día. ¡Malditos traicioneros de mierda!

—Podrían encontrarnos con los gritos.

—Oh, créeme que siempre saben dónde estoy —espetó Katsuki—. No tienen otra cosa que hacer más que perseguirme todo el día. Ver como saco a la gente del bosque cuando se está haciendo demasiado tarde y les arruino sus malditas presas. —Su ceño estaba fruncido de nuevo—. Sólo queda esperar que honren el trato.

—¿Quiénes eran? —preguntó Eijiro.

—La Manada —respondió Bakugo—. Son los últimos tres que quedan. No duran mucho, ¿sabes? A veces se matan entre ellos. ¡Imbéciles! —Siguió caminando hasta salirse del camino y tomó la ruta más rápida hasta la cabaña. No dejó de hablar en todo el camino—. La chica es Toga. Himiko Toga o algo así. Muerde. Incluso como humana, aunque su mordida no tenga ningún efecto si no está transformada. Y está loca. No me sé el nombre del quemado. El de las… —se señaló los brazos y la barbilla— cicatrices. Le dicen Dabi, lo cual, en mi opinión, es sinceramente ridículo. Está a dos pasos de la muerte. Como lobo puede llegar a ser temible, pero es débil. Para un lobo —advirtió, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Eijiro—. Y el otro, el de las manos, Tomura Shigaraki. El líder. Es un líder caótico, salvaje. Y le gusta matar, por si no te diste cuenta.

—Las manos…

—Sí, sus víctimas —respondió Katsuki—. Al muy imbécil le gusta guardar trofeos. Antes había más. Un imbécil con personalidades múltiples.

—¿Al que mataste?

—No. Maté al antiguo líder. —Katsuki sonrió. Muy orgulloso de sí mismo—. Intentó reclutarme, puedes creer…?

No terminó la pregunta, dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más. Eijiro se mordió la lengua para no preguntar nada. Tantas veces había tenido las dudas en la punta de la lengua y tantas veces había acabado por guardárselas porque sabía que Katsuki las haría a un lado con un gruñido y no respondería nunca. Ahora estaban a su alcance y seguía mordiéndose la lengua.

¿Tenía miedo de las respuestas?

Ya lo había besado.

Lo soltó cuando llegaron a su cabaña. Eijiro ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había agarrado la mano hasta allí.

—Voy a llamar a alguien —dijo. Eijiro recordó que siempre había creído que no tenía teléfono—. Espera. —Rebuscó en uno de los cajones del único mueble hasta sacar un celular muy sencillo, de esos que sólo llaman y mandan mensajes. Marcó varios números que Eijiro no alcanzó a ver—. Siempre quisiste saber quién trae las municiones, ¿no? —Pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero una voz contesta del otro lado y su mirada se desvía—. Necesito que vengas, es una emergencia. —Pausa. Se oyó una voz ininteligible del otro lado—. Trae municiones, no necesito todavía, pero nunca sobran. —Pausa. Eijiro sólo oía la mitad de la conversación—. Sólo si tienes. Y otra carga para el celular. La que tengo casi se está acabando. Tsk. —Una pausa, esta vez más larga—. Necesito que saques a alguien del bosque. Por favor. Sin que te vean.

Colgó.

Luego soltó un suspiro. Casi parecía otro. Aquel suspiro no concordaba con lo que Eijiro conocía de él.

—¿Quién…?

—La única persona que sabe lo que pasó —contestó Katsuki—. Sobre… —Se detuvo. Pausó. Parecía que no sabía cómo continuar. Finalmente se quitó el abrigo verde raído y se levantó la playera blanca que tenía debajo. Allí, en un costado, estaba la marca de los dientes de un lobo. Una cicatriz fea—. Eso.

Se bajó la playera rápidamente, escondiendo la cicatriz de nuevo. Eijiro extendió una mano, pero no alcanzó a tocarla. Además, ni siquiera sabía si podía tocarla. Katsuki volvió a ponerse el abrigo y no dijo ni una palabra más.

—No me importa. Te conozco más que…

—Debería importarte —espetó Katsuki—. ¡Carajo! ¡¿Sabes cómo suenas?! Los lobos son… somos —se corrigió— temibles por una buena razón.

—Katsuki…

—Puede que me conozcas así —espetó Katsuki—, ¡pero no me conoces de noche! No sabes de lo que son capaces los lobos.

—Katsuki…

—He visto demasiados cadáveres, Eijiro. Sé lo que los lobos hacen con aquellos a los que matan. Sé lo que puedo hacer cuando me transformo. La noche siempre es larga y yo nunca recuerdo gran parte de mis noches.

—Katuki…, confió en ti —logró decirle por fin. Katsuki lo vio con atención por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar, desde el «debería importarte» y no fue una mirada como las que le había dirigido hasta ese momento. Por primera vez, a Eijiro le pareció ver miedo en los ojos del cazador. Pensó en algo para aligerar el momento—. ¿Cuándo carajos duermes?

Katsuki se encogió de hombros.

—De día. —respondió—. No sé.

Lo estaba viendo como si esa fuera la pregunta menos importante qué debía hacerle. Eijiro, sin embargo, no quería invadir su privacidad más de lo necesario. Había visto la expresión que había puesto cuando lo habían llamado «lobo matalobos» enfrente de él. Todas sus ganas de meterse en su vida y de saberlo todo sobre él seguían ahí, pero quería moverse con más cautela.

—¿Puedo… preguntar?

—¿Quieres saber cómo pasó?

—Sólo si tú…

—No —reconoció Katsuki—. Claro que no quiero. Odio ese momento con toda mi alma. —Cerró los ojos—. Pero te lo seguirás preguntando por siempre, ¿no? Si no te lo cuento. —Eijiro no dijo nada, pero Katsuki pareció leerle la respuesta en la expresión—. Lo primero que tienes que saber sobre mí es que siempre he odiado a los lobos. Lo segundo es que siempre quise ser cazador. Proteger a la gente, sonaba bien. ¿Sabes qué sonaba mejor? —Sonrió y a Eijiro le pareció que había algo roto en esa sonrisa abierta—. Matar lobos. —Desvió la mirada—. No era un idiota suicida, no en ese entonces. Pero los lobos se interesaron en mí. Me tendieron una trampa. La misma que te están tendiendo ahora. Me mantuvieron en el bosque el tiempo suficiente hasta que me mordieron, Kirishima.

—Es Eijiro.

No sabía que más decir. Se quedó callado y los dos se hundieron bajo el peso de las palabras que acaban de salir de la boca de Katsuki, hasta que la quietud se hizo insoportable.

—Intentaron venir a rescatarme —siguió, después del silencio—. Murió el mejor cazador de la partida. Hirieron a otro. Muy mal.

—Lo siento.

Era obvio que se estaba culpando.

—Katsuki… —Extendió una mano, buscando la del cazador—. ¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿Cuándo…? —No pudo pronunciar el resto.

—Dieciséis —respondió.

Eijiro se quedó callado. No supo que más decir. Le apretó la mano. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Ah, por cierto, hay algo que debes saber sobre la persona al otro lado de la puerta —dijo Katsuki—: es un fantasma. Se llama Izuku Midoriya. Es un idiota y un nerd.

Interesante descripción, pensó Eijiro.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya era el fantasma más extraño que Eijiro había visto nunca. No eran muy comunes. Y tampoco se dejaban ver con demasiada facilidad. La mayoría se quedaba cerca de los cementerios donde estaban enterrados o en las casas donde habían muerto. Además, la mayoría solían ser tan viejos que eran de esa clase de fantasmas que ya ni siquiera se esforzaban en dar la ilusión de ser corpóreos de alguna manera. Midoriya tenía una capa blanca, puesta encima, como un disfraz de fantasma que alguien había hecho en una tarde y, fuera de que tenía que concentrarse demasiado para tocar algo o moverlo, parecía una persona común y corriente con pelo y ojos verdes. También, valía la pena notar, tenía la sonrisa más amplia que Eijiro no había visto nunca.

Era como ver al negativo de Katsuki.

—Te tardaste —le dijo Katsuki—. ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¡No queda demasiado tiempo para el anochecer y tengo lobos que cazar!

—Relájate, Kacchan. —Puso una bolsa negra sobre la mesa que había en la cabaña—. Revisa. Toma demasiado esfuerzo traer cosas.

—¿Kacchan? —preguntó Eijiro, confundido.

—Es un apodo estúpido de cuándo teníamos cuatro años —respondió Katsuki y luego se dirigió hacia Midoriya—: Pero a ti no pueden hacerte nada, nerd. Estás muerto.

—Buen punto. Me encanta que me recuerdes mi muerte.

—Encantado.

Katsuki empezó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa. Municiones para el rifle —supuso Eijiro—, una batería portátil para celular y algunas otras cosas, ninguna demasiado importante.

—Gracias —dijo.

—Muy bien, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó Midoriya—. ¿Hay un plan además de patearle el trasero a los lobos, Kacchan?

—Ese es un plan lo suficientemente bueno —replicó después de un bufido—. Sacarlo de aquí también. —Señaló a Eijiro—. Que se haya convertido en un blanco de los lobos es un problema, sin embargo. No vas a poder cruzar el bosque con libertad. —Por un momento, se detuvo a examinar su cara. A Eijiro le daba más miedo aquel Katsuki calmado y calculador que a los gritos y las explosiones a las que estaba usualmente acostumbrado—. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

Se lo imaginaba.

—No podré ir a ver a mi abuela ni…

—Por tu estúpido tinte rojo.

—Ni a ver a mis amigos. Ni…

—No. Bueno… —Katsuki miró a Midoriya—. A menos de qué.

—Puedo llevarlo. Pero dudo que le guste la idea —respondió Midoriya—. La gente dice que la sensación es… _incómoda_. —Por la manera en la que pronunció la última palabra, a Eijiro le pareció que era un eufemismo, pero no tenía ni idea de a qué se estaban refiriendo.

—Bueno, da igual. —Katsuki barrió el tema como se barría el polvo debajo de la alfombra. Luego vio a Eijiro y, por un momento, pareció morderse la lengua. Parecía que tenía una personalidad completamente diferente en ese momento. Estaba más tranquilo de lo que había visto nunca y aquella tranquilidad lívida le ponía los pelos de punta, más de lo que ya los tenía—. Eijiro, no puedes volver aquí.

«Aquí» significaba a ver a Katsuki.

Se puso pálido.

—¡No! Katsuki…

—¡La manada seguirá persiguiéndote si te ve como una debilidad mía! ¡Si intuye que puede hacerme daño a través de ti! —No eran gritos, no todavía, pero algo en el tono de Katsuki le rompió el corazón a Eijiro. Quizá había pasado demasiado tiempo solo. Quizá sólo estaba convencido de que era su deber proteger a todo el mundo. Quizá. Quizá sólo quería protegerlo a él—. ¡¿Qué clase de persona sería si permito que…?!

Había dicho que cuando habían intentado rescatarlo, había muerto un cazador y habían herido a otro. Un cazador muerto —el mejor— y otro herido. Miró a Katsuki a la cara. Había una rabia fría en sus facciones. La habitación se había quedado completamente silenciosa.

—¿Saben qué? —Fue Midoriya el que rompió el silencio—. Voy afuera. —Se dirigió a la puerta—. ¡Estaré bien! ¡Los lobos no muerden lo que no pueden tocar y no pueden convertir a los muertos!

Y cerró la puerta con un golpe tras de sí.

—Sabes que no venir tiene sentido, ¿no? —dijo Katsuki—. Es sentido común, porque dijiste que no eras un suicida idiota cuando te conocí. —Tenía razón. Aunque quizá se le estaba escapando que Eijiro quería creerse más valiente de lo que quizá era y que sentía demasiado, con demasiada intensidad. No lo había conocido el día anterior—. Lo sabes, ¿no? ¡Carajo!

Sí, se dijo Eijiro. Era sentido común.

—¿Por qué me saliste al paso aquel día? La primera vez. Y no me jodas con que lo haces comúnmente, porque sé que no es cierto. —Lo había visto evitarlo. Lo había visto sacar a la gente del bosque sin dejarse ver, lo había visto asustar a las personas para que se fueran lo más rápido posible—. ¡¿Por qué?!

Katsuki desvió la mirada. ¿De verdad había pasado un año de aquello?, pensó Eijiro. Quedaba tan lejos. Y, carajo, odiaba que después de ese tiempo, justo en ese momento, Katsuki fuera incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. ¿No le había hecho temblar las rodillas antes?

No estaba acostumbrado a no conseguir una reacción. Aunque fuera un gruñido.

—¡Katsuki!

Quería agarrarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo. ¿No lo dejó besarlo?, se preguntó. ¿No lo había dejado? Y ahora estaba allí, sin mirarlo, diciéndole que no podía volver a buscarlo porque era peligroso —Eijiro no era estúpido, _sabía_ que era peligroso, pero quería ser él el que decidiera algo, quería sentir que todavía tenía el control de las cosas que hacía—. De cerca ni siquiera parecía Katsuki Bakugo.

—No tienes nada especial —dijo, finalmente. Su voz sonó suave, como nunca sonaba—. Eres… —Katsuki se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Lo que sea. No parecías nada especial. —Chasqueó la lengua. Eijiro no tenía ni idea de a donde quería llegar—. Sólo… —Una pausa. Apenas duró unos segundos, pero el silencio los envolvió—. Sonreíste. —Por fin lo estaba mirando, por fin se atrevía a devolverle la mirada—. Nunca en mi vida había visto una sonrisa así, carajo. Ni siquiera sé cómo es posible estirar los cachetes de esa manera tan ridícula y… Sonreíste. Fue eso. —Volvió a desviar la mirada—. Es estúpido.

Lo era.

Eijiro no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de todo. A pesar de los lobos. A pesar del fantasma que estaba dando vueltas en círculos del otro lado de la puerta. Estiró los cachetes —de esa manera ridícula— y sonrió. Total. Qué más quedaba.

Katsuki le respondió la sonrisa. Al principio con pena, como si no supiera curvear los labios para formarla —quizá no sabía, porque Eijiro nunca lo había visto sonreír si no era de medio lado, con una media sonrisa ladina, de autosuficiencia. La sonrisa de ese momento fue sincera. Tranquila. Quizá la única que le quedaba. Qué irónico, pensó Eijiro; una manada de lobos los amenazaban y ellos estaban allí.

—¿Puedo…? —Se acercó. Uno, dos pasos. Hasta que quedó frente a él y sus caras estuvieron a centímetros.

—Vas a hacerlo de todas maneras, ¿no?

Se rió.

—Sí.

Y lo besó. Otra vez.

Eran sólo besos. Y sus labios ni siquiera bailaban al mismo ritmo, porque eran los primeros —¿o los últimos?—, no tenían coordinación. Eran todos saliva, dientes, mordidas en los labios sin querer —o queriendo—. No era nada más. Era sólo eso. Un beso, dos, tres. Los que hicieran falta, mientras hubiera tiempo.

* * *

—No falta mucho para que oscurezca —hizo notar Midoriya. Katsuki asintió. Había vuelto a su expresión usual, una sonrisa a medias y unos ojos que sólo transmitían enojo—. ¿Nos vamos? —Esa vez, se dirigió a Eijiro.

—Les daré tiempo —dijo Katsuki—. Tanto como pueda.

—No mucho entonces.

—¡Deku!

—¿Deku?

—Así me dice. Desde que tenemos cuatro años.

—¡Les daré tiempo! —interrumpió Katsuki—. ¡No lo desperdicien! ¡¿Entendido?! —Se había hecho el silencio. Ambos asintieron. Sí, entendido. Perfectamente comprendido—. La Manada seguramente estará cerca del camino más corto. Evítenlo a cualquier costa. —Se dirigió a Midoriya—. ¡Mantenlo oculto! ¡Si le pasa algo te sacaré las tripas!

—No tengo tripas, Kacchan.

—¿Kacchan?

—¡Así me dice, el inútil no podía pronunciar mi nombre a los cuatro años!

—¿Y cómo se supone que me va a mantener oculto?

Midoriya se muerde un labio.

—Es incómodo. Y sólo funciona de noche —le advirtió. Luego le extendió su mano. Eijiro la tomó—. Si nos concentramos lo suficiente, los fantasmas podemos agarrar cosas y parecer corpóreos. También podemos hacer lo inverso. —«¡¿Qué?!», quiso exclamar Eijiro, pero una sensación en su estómago, como si todo se le estuviera revolviendo dentro, lo impidió. Sentía que estaba tocando a Deku, pero… nada más. Alzó el brazo y, al intentar tocar a Katsuki, prácticamente lo atravesó: peor sensación de su vida—. Ahora eres como un fantasma. Pero estás vivo. ¡No dura mucho!

—Váyanse.

Eijiro vio a Katsuki tensarse. Y luego Midoriya lo jaló y atravesaron la puerta y se dio cuenta de que esa iba a ser la última vez que iba a ver a Katsuki en un tiempo. Y fue así. Lo vio tensar los hombros. Luego Midoriya lo hizo apresurarse en un camino desconocido y alcanzó a oír la puerta de la cabaña cerrarse y luego un grito —que también podía ser un gruñido—. No se atrevió a volver la cabeza.

Siguió a Midoriya hasta el borde del bosque.

Ser incorpóreo era lo peor que le había pasado nunca. Se sentía mareado y con nauseas. Pero aguantó, porque oía los aullidos de los lobos. Así no podían olerlos y si volvía a su estado normal, al menos por un momento, irían tras él.

Cuando cruzaron el límite, Midoriya lo soltó. Toda su corporeidad volvió a él de un golpe.

—Ca… rajo —musitó.

—Lo sé. Bueno, no, la verdad no —dijo—, pero esa es la reacción de toda la gente cuando lo hago, así que… —Se encogió de hombros—. Tómate unos minutos. Antes de caminar a casa. Si no te desmayarás.

Eijiro asintió.

—Gracias.

—De qué.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento porque Eijiro no sabía de qué hablar con un fantasma, aunque fuera uno tan raro como Midoriya. Finalmente, recordó algo.

—¿Lo conoces desde los cuatro años?

—¿A Kacchan? Sí —respondió Midoriya—. Éramos vecinos prácticamente.

—¿Cómo era?

—No sé, ¿increíble? —La respuesta no sonó demasiado segura—. Enojado, sin duda. Yo lo admiraba pero él, bueno… —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, dejando caer la capucha del ridículo disfraz de fantasma que no tenía nada que ver con cómo eran los fantasmas de verdad—. Ha cambiado —aseguró. Eijiro no sabía en qué, pero aceptó sus palabras—. Íbamos a convertirnos en cazadores los dos, ¿sabes?

No, no sabía. Porque, hasta hacía unas horas, no tenía ni idea de la existencia de Midoriya. Sabía que era sólo una expresión cualquiera, para mantener la conversación, pero el fantasma le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

—Yo… Me gustaría decir que lo hubiera logrado —siguió Midoriya—. Lo de… ser una fantasma, pasó antes. Justo antes.

—¿Lobos?

—¡Oh, no! —Midoriya negó con la cabeza quizá demasiado fervientemente—. Fue en un pantano. Un accidente. Kacchan y yo habíamos discutido ese día. No es que no discutiéramos todos los días pero…, bueno, da igual. No es muy triste porque estoy aquí. —Midoriya sonrió como si siguiera vivo. Eijiro no supo que decir porque recordó a los fantasmas viejos, a los que ya no les quedaban seres queridos vivos y pensó que sí era triste—. Yo volví, Kacchan empezó a salir con los cazadores. Se le iba mucho la boca, diciendo cómo iba a matar a los lobos en cuánto tuviera la oportunidad, aunque nadie había matado un lobo en años. _Años_. —Repitió la palabra para darle énfasis—. Así que La Manada se fijó en él. Lo acorralaron. Intentaron reclutarlo. Les gustaba su sed de sangre.

—Pero…

—Kacchan se moriría antes que pertenecer a la manada —aseguró Midoriya—. Lo sé.

—¿Y alguien sabe que…?

—No, nadie. Todo el mundo cree que está muerto, porque nunca pudieron rescatarlo —aseguró Midoriya. Ya no sonreía y sus ojos parecían mucho más tristes—. La partida que enviaron fue un fracaso. Yo lo encontré. Con la herida en el costado. Ya era demasiado tarde.

—Tenía dieciséis.

—Te contó. —No era una pregunta.

—Sí. —De todos modos, Eijiro le dio una respuesta—. ¿Sus padres… no saben?

Midoriya negó con la cabeza. Eijiro se maldijo mentalmente porque la pregunta pareció haberlo dejado todavía más triste.

—Kacchan dice que es lo mejor.

Y entonces pensó. Pensó en la manera en la que Katsuki le había dicho que no podía volver, en su tono tranquilo, casi estoico. En ese momento, entendió muchas cosas. Se dio cuenta que de Katsuki veía muchas cosas cómo un sacrificio necesario, porque quería seguir siendo quien era —alguien que protegía a la gente de los lobos y los cazaba irremediablemente— y, sobre todo, quería proteger a los que le importaban.

Carajo.

Cabrón auto sacrificado. Lo peor era que tenía razón.

—¿Tienes un celular? —le preguntó a Midoriya, impulsivamente—. No creo que me dejen cruzar el bosque con libertad nunca jamás y, piensen lo que piensen, no dejaré de ir a ver a mi abuela. Aunque vaya con menos frecuencia que antes —añadió, porque no quería sentir esa sensación horrible de ser sólo aire muy seguido—. Si quieres, ayudar, claro… —Pero su cara era una súplica que decía «por favor».

—¿Puedes aprendértelo? ¿O tienes donde anotar?

Eijiro sacó el teléfono que usaba. Midoriya le dictó los números. Detrás de ellos, dentro del bosque, se oyeron varios aullidos.

* * *

Su abuela se dio cuenta un mes después. Se hubiera dado cuenta antes, quizá, pero él no había ido a verla. Y cuando lo vio, le vio la nostalgia y el dejo de tristeza pintado en toda la cara y Eijiro no pudo escondérselo.

Sin embargo, esperó hasta después de la cena para acorralarlo con las preguntas.

—Niño, tú tienes algo.

Siempre tan sutil, se dijo Eijiro. Pero no, su abuela siempre había sido directa. Como el día que le había regalado la capa roja. «Es tu color favorito, ¿no?», le había dicho cuando lo había visto sonreír. «Es protectora. Tenla siempre contigo. ¡Y úsala bien!». Siempre era la primera en darse cuenta cuando estaba más feliz de lo normal. Cuando estaba más triste de lo normal.

—Abuela, no…

—No mientas, niño. —Su abuela era una señora mayor que todavía tenía vetas de cabello negro entre las canas y que le daba consejos a todo el mundo, los hubieran pedido o no—. Estabas más feliz y luego ya no. ¿Te dejó la novia?

—¡No!

—El novio, entonces.

—¡No tenía novio!

—Eijiro, estabas enamorado —le dijo su abuela, buscando su mano encima de la mesa—. No dije nada porque supuse que era tu asunto y que me ibas a contar cuando tú quisieras. Pero sonreías más y, ¿sabes algo? Todos los enamorados sonríen como idiotas.

—Abuela… —se quejó.

Pero había dado en el clavo. No se había atrevido a decir «enamorado», pero era obvio que era eso, cuando veía para atrás: la terquedad con la que se había acercado a Katsuki, la terquedad con la que se había quedado. Su renuencia a irse, a no verlo más. La manera en la que pensaba en él, sólo en aquel bosque lleno de otros lobos.

—¿Tengo o no tengo razón?

Eijiro bajó la mirada.

—Sí.

—¿Te dejaron?

—Nunca estuvimos juntos —dijo—. Creo. No sé. Sólo se complicaron las cosas y no podemos vernos más y… —No sabía cómo explicarle todo lo demás. «Abuela, mi novio se transforma en lobo por las noches y no puede salir nunca del bosque; además el resto de los lobos lo odian». Qué complicado—. Sólo se complicó y decidimos que era lo mejor. —O, recapitulando: Katsuki lo había decidido y Eijiro había estado de acuerdo porque no habían visto otra salida; ¿había acaso otra salida?—. Eso. Ya. No hay más que contar.

—O sea que todavía te quiere.

Eijiro se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. No sé. —Nunca habían tenido oportunidad de hablar de edad cosas, porque no había nada de qué hablar, nada había tenido oportunidad de empezar ni de florecer.

—Ay, niño. —Su abuela movió la cabeza, como en un gesto de decepción—. Ustedes, los jóvenes… Se ahogan en un vaso de agua. Y qué bueno que no eres adolescente, si no te imagino peor. Ay, niño. ¿Sabes algo? La mayoría de las complicaciones tienen arreglo. No todas, claro. El amor no lo puede todo. Pero tú estás en la edad de creer que sí, que sí lo puede todo. —Le sonrió—. ¿De verdad las cosas complicadas que los apartaron no tienen remedio?

—Abuela, no…

—¡Piensa bien, niño! —lo interrumpió la mujer—. No te ahogues en un pinche charco de agua.

—De verdad, abuela, no lo creo.

—¿En serio?

Carajo, lo estaba mirando con sus ojos de detective. Esos mismos que ponía cuando Eijiro se acababa todos los dulces de niño y juraba que él no había comido nada con la boca manchada de chocolate.

—Sí, abuela, seguro.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Me traes unos tapones para los oídos la próxima vez que vengas? Iría yo, pero… las piernas. Ya no son como antes. Apenas si puedo ir a casa de los Uraraka. Hacen buenos remedios para el dolor. —Se lo había dicho mil veces, se lo repetía cada que podía. Eijiro no los conocía, pero sabían que eran una familia con tradición de brujería—. La niña me está enseñando a leer el té, ¿sabes?

Eijiro asintió como si tuviera de qué estaba hablando. Esas cosas pasaban con su abuela, los cambios de temas abruptos.

—¿Y has leído algo interesante? —preguntó él.

—No. —La respuesta fue muy rápida y a su abuela se le había ensombrecido la mirada. Algo le decía que el «no» no era del todo verdad, pero no tenía ganas de indagar. Seguro no tendría tanta importancia o ya se lo contaría después—. Creo que no tengo el don. En fin. Ellos son buenos. Me vendieron la tela para tu capa, ¿sabes?

—No… —Eijiro la vio confundido—. Nunca me habías contado eso.

—Creí que la necesitarías algún día. Es protectora. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Te lo dije cuando te la di, ¿no?

Eijiro no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

—Sí, lo dijiste, abuela.

—Bien. Me preocupaba que no te hubiera quedado claro. Te va a proteger de cualquier cosa. Y a otros. En caso de que la necesites. —Seguía sin tener ni idea de por qué la conversación se había ido en ese rumbo, pero su abuela volvió a guiñarle el ojo y el fingió que entendía algo—. No te olvides de los tapones de los oídos, Eijiro. Los lobos aúllan más fuerte que antes. Hay un aullido en particular… Me pone triste hasta a mí.

Eijiro asintió. No siguieron hablando de lobos, ni de enamoramiento, ni de tapones para los oídos. El joven le ayudó a su abuela a hacer unas galletas que iba a darle a una de sus amigas la próxima vez que fuera a visitarla. Se fue a dormir después de eso.

No durmió. Estuvo dos o tres horas dando vueltas en la cama. Se le habían quedado pegadas las palabras sobre la capa. La pista estaba allí. Cuando se la había dado, Eijiro había asumido que su abuela le había dicho que era protectora porque lo cuidaría del frío, pero el hecho de que le hubiera comprado la tela a los Uraraka añadía algunas cosas al asunto: había algo mágico. Era obvio.

El problema era qué.

Oyó, a lo lejos, el aullido de los lobos. No era molesto para dormir, así que no comprendió por qué su abuela le había pedido los tapones para los oídos. Sin embargo, después de un rato de ponerles atención, lo notó. Un aullido especial, más desesperado, con un tono más desgarrador que el resto.

«Me pone triste hasta a mí», recordó.

«Triste».

Eijiro cerró los ojos.

«Katsuki…», pensó.

Tenía un presentimiento. Uno muy malo. Se le quedó viendo a la capa antes de decidirse a levantarse y agarrar el celular. Buscó el número que decía Midoriya. Lo marcó sin pensar porque si pensaba iba a asustarse a sí mismo de lo que estaba haciendo.

Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres. Cuatro.

—¿Diga? —La voz de Midoriya era inconfundible. Siempre contestaba de la misma manera.

—Necesito ayuda —le dijo—. No preguntes. Sólo es… un presentimiento. Necesito ayuda. —Hizo una pausa. Sólo escuchó la respiración de Midoriya y suspuso que lo estaba asustando o confundiendo—. Necesito encontrar a Katsuki.

—¿Mañana? —Había duda en la voz.

—Hoy. Ahora —le dijo Eijiro—. Por favor.

—Kirishima, no creo que sea buena idea.

—Creo que sé cómo ayudarlo. —Una pausa y otra vez a respiración del otro lado de la línea. ¿Los fantasmas respiraban? ¿O Midoriya simplemente lo hacía cuando fingía que era corpóreo por costumbre?—. Es sólo una mala idea, pero necesito tu ayuda. Quiero ayudarlo.

—Kirishima…

—¡Por favor! —Vio nervioso a la puerta, temió haber hablado demasiado alto—. Sólo… quiero…, por favor.

—Nos vemos en la linde del bosque. —Eijiro oyó un suspiro—. Media hora. Más vale que tu idea sirva de algo.

* * *

Justo donde empezaban los árboles y se espesa la vegetación, los aullidos eran casi insoportables. Probablemente porque Eijiro sabía lo que unos en específico significaban, quizá por qué parecía que había un lobo dispuesto a romperle los tímpanos al que se dejara, dispuesto a desgarrarse la garganta si había falta. No les había puesto atención antes. (Probablemente porque ya sabía que uno lo desgarraría por dentro).

Midoriya lo vio sin estar muy seguro de nada.

—Dices qué tienes una idea.

—Sí.

—Y que no sabes si funcione.

—No —admitió—. Es sólo un presentimiento. ¿Ves cuando tu estómago te está diciendo que deberías hacer algo o te vas a arrepentir? —le preguntó—. Siento eso. Creo que tengo que probar algo.

Midoriya le tendió la mano.

—Vamos, entonces. —Eijiro acercó su mano, para tomar la del fantasma. Sin embargo, este la retiró unos centímetros antes de que la alcanzara—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Antes de todo. Tengo una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Si te pasa algo o estás demasiado en peligro, te sacaré del bosque —le dijo Midoriya— y volveremos aquí. Kacchan no me va a perdonar si se entera que te pasó algo porque accedí a esto.

—Es justo —aceptó Eijiro.

Midoriya tomó su mano. Y la horrible sensación de volverse incorpóreo lo invadió. No era una sensación a la que alguien se acostumbraba nunca. Sentía náuseas y mareo, como si tuviera el estómago al revés. Pero su presentimiento seguía allí.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Midoriya—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Hacia donde suenan los aullidos —le dijo Eijiro—. Hay que buscar a Katsuki. Y tengo la idea de cuáles son los suyos.

Anduvieron en silencio. No se oía ni el crujir de las ramas bajo sus pies, cosas que ocurrían cuando uno era un fantasma y el otro se estaba aprovechando de sus poderes para volverse incorpóreo. Los lobos no los notaban, ni los oían. No se encontraron con ninguno hasta bien pasado un rato. Los vio un rojo negro, enorme. Gruño en su dirección y Eijiro estuvo a punto de soltar la mano de Midoriya, pero en vez de eso la apretó lo más que pudo.

El lobo saltó en su dirección, intentando agarrar un pedazo de carne. Eijiro cerró los ojos, un momento.

Lo que sintió después fue la peor sensación de su vida. Sintió como algo lo atravesaba cómo si fuera aire y se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Sintió frío. Juró que casi lo había sentido en sus entrañas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Midoriya—. Yo estoy acostumbrado, pero la primera vez es…

—Carajo —murmuró Eijiro—. Vamos.

Siguieron, de nuevo, el sonido de los aullidos. Hasta que lo encontraron. Eijiro supo que era Katsuki por el color del pelaje, un tono miel muy extraño para un lobo y el color de los ojos. Rojos y profundos. Tenía la misma mirada que tenía como humano, una que lo hacía tambalearse, sentir la necesidad de quedar de rodillas frente a él porque lo estaba atravesando. Que ojos, joder. Respiró hondo y sintió como lo atravesaba el aire.

—Suéltame.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —exclamó Midoriya—. ¡No sabe qué eres tú! ¡Sólo te morderá! ¡Y no se perdonará nunca si…!

—¡Es sólo una idea! —le dijo—. Tengo un presentimiento. Sé que está ahí adentro y… —La mano que no estaba sujeta a la de Midroiya se dirigió hasta sus hombros. Se quitó la capa roja que llevaba sobre ellos—. Quédate cerca. Si estoy en peligro sólo vuelve a agarrarme. ¿Está bien? —Porque Midoriya tiene razón. Si Katsuki dañaba a Eijiro, aunque fuera en su forma de lobo, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

—Los lobos huelen a los humanos —le dijo el fantasma—. Date prisa.

Y lo soltó.

Sólo tomó un momento que Katsuki lo viera. Era un lobo enorme, con un pelaje color miel en el que Eijiro quería hundir sus manos. Pero no se dejó engañar. Era peligroso y estaba jugando con fuego. Si se distraía un segundo, si Midoriya no alcanzaba a protegerlo si lo necesitaba, todo estaría perdido.

El lobo lo vio a los ojos. No hubo reconocimiento. Eijiro no lo esperaba, pero aun así deseó que, desde dentro de sí mismo, Katsuki se diera cuenta que era él. Quería que se acercara, pero parecía que se estaba tomando su tiempo. Nada como el lobo negro, que había saltado sobre ellos inmediatamente y luego se había ido, al descubrir que os atravesaba.

Katsuki gruñó. Eijiro quiso temblar de miedo, pero se aguantó. Sacó valentía de dónde no sabía que la tenía.

Y luego, el lobo saltó sobre él. Todo fue muy rápido. Recordó las palabras de su abuela. «La capa te va a proteger de cualquier cosa. Y a otros». La mano de Midoriya intentó alcanzarlo, pero él no la tomó cuando se dio cuenta de qué estaba pasando. El lobo que había saltado en su dirección ya no era un lobo. No completamente.

Katsuki, envuelto en tela roja, le cayó encima y él perdió el equilibrio.

Era humano otra vez.

Así que la capa era mágica, eh.

Katsuki abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, confundido. Se oyeron aullidos más cerca que antes. Le costó acostumbrarse a la poca visibilidad que había y luego, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente encima de Eijiro, hizo un ademán de levantarse.

—¡No te la quites! —gritó Eijiro cuando lo vio alcanzar la capa—. ¡No sé qué ocurra pero volverás a transformarte!

Todavía estaba muy confundido como para entender lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando alzó la vista y vio directo a la noche, sus ceño se frunció.

—¡¿Qué demonios….?! ¿Qué…? —Bajó la mirada y vio a Eijiro—. ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! ¡¿BUSCAS QUE TE MATE?! —Luego se dio cuenta de que Midoriya estaba detrás e él—. ¡DEKU, MALDITA SEA!

—Yo no… sabía…

—¡¿POR QUÉ LO TRAJISTE?!

—¡Funcionó! —gritó Eijiro, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Katsuki. Le diría que le estaba anunciando su posición al resto de la manada, pero no importaba. Los lobos olían a los humanos a mucha distancia. Ya iban en su dirección—. ¡La capa! ¡Mi abuela dijo que…!

—¡Kacchan, lo juro yo no…!

—¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—¡La capa! —repitió Eijiro—. ¡Mi abuela dijo que me protegería de todo y protegería a otros y…! ¡Yo sólo…! ¡Pensé…! —Nada de lo que estaba saliendo de su boca tenía el más mínimo sentido—. ¡Pensé que te protegería! —le gritó.

Y por fin, por fin, los ojos de Katsuki Bakugo parecieron comprender lo que estaba pasando. Como humano, parecía el mismo de siempre. Abrigo verde raído, rifle al hombro. Eijiro lo vio sonreír como no lo había visto sonreír nunca. Era una sonrisa traviesa, confiada, a medias. Se acerca a él e intenta alcanzarlo, pero Katsuki se hace para atrás.

—No, espera. Todavía no es seguro. —Sus ojos se desvían hacia Midoriya y le dirige una mirada de advertencia—. ¡Cuídalo hasta que vuelva! ¡O te juro que cuando me muera volveré como un fantasma a hacerte la vida imposible por toda la eternidad!

Y salió corriendo. Sin quitarse la capa roja, que ondeaba tras él.

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó Eijiro, cuando Midoriya volvió a agarrarlo del brazo y volvió a sentir la sensación de estar convirtiéndose en aire en su estómago.

Midoriya sonrió como no lo ha visto sonreír en años.

—A hacer lo que no ha podido hacer bien en años y años —respondió—: cazar.

* * *

Katsuki volvió poco antes del amanecer, cuando el sol todavía no se asomaba. Volvió cubierto de sangre, toda ajena. La capa todavía sobre los hombros, el rifle en una mano. Volvió tambaleándose y Eijiro tuvo que salirle al paso. Cayó de rodillas antes de alcanzarlo y, cuando Eijiro llegó a su altura, se hundió en la hierba del bosque son él. Olía a tierra mojada de rocío, se acercaba la primavera.

Eijiro lo abrazó y dejó que Katsuki se le recargara en el hombro. Era la primera vez que lo veía en aquel estado.

—Está bien —dijo—. Todo está bien. Ya no hay lobos.

Se quedaron así mucho rato, hasta que empezó a salir el sol. No se dieron cuando de cuando se fue Midoriya. Se besaron. En algún punto, Eijiro acabó con la cabeza hundida en la hierba y Katsuki encima. Se estaban besando por todo lo que no se habían besado antes, por todo lo que no había podido empezar. Se besaron hasta que Eijiro recordó que debía volver a casa de su abuela. Katsuki lo acompañó hasta la orilla del bosque. Todavía estaba confinado en sus límites y, probablemente, lo estaría siempre. Eijiro le acomodó la capa en los hombros.

—Quédatela.

Apoyó su frente en la de Katsuki y se quedó así hasta que tuvo que decir adiós. Por fin, las cosas podían comenzar.

Eijiro podía decirle a su abuela, cada que ella fuera a preguntar que le había hecho a la capa roja, que alguien la necesitaba más. Y podía cruzar el bosque entre los dos pueblos cuando quisiera, y podía detenerse a ver a Katsuki. Por una vez, la noche no los alejaba. Katsuki podía asegurar que sería el último lobo que aterrorizaría ese bosque, que los habitantes de Yuei habían aprendido a respetarlo, que ya no había necesidad de una manada. Y, sobre todo, podían quererse.

* * *

**Notas de este fic: **

**1) Oh, dios mío, yo calculé como 6K cuando empecé a escribir, pero este monstruo tiene 11K. Más o menos. En fin, ¡feliz Halloween! Como notarán, este es un AU muy AU demasiado AU inspirado en los diseños de Halloween de los personajes. Y es un ****_retelling_**** muy libre —demasiado libre, ni siquiera se parece al cuento original— de la Caperucita Roja. Digo, hay lobos, hay una capa roja. Qué más quieren. Ya es algo.**

**2) Ya sé que Yuei es sólo como se escribía UA en las traducciones fans viejas, pero UA no parece el nombre de ningún pueblo y Yuei sí. Así que por eso lo usé. Del AU les puedo decir que es un AU moderno pero con mucha magia. O sea, hay celulares, pero la gente cree en la brujería y hay fantasmas y está la leyenda de los lobos.**

**3) Espero que les haya gustado y que, si ya llegaron hasta acá, no me tiren tantos tomates. (Si es el primer fic mío de BNHA que leen, tengo otro por lo pronto, que es Bakudeku porque yo shippeo básicamente cualquier cosa que involucre a Bakugo). ¡Nos vemos en el próximo fic!**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 28 de octubre de 2019_


End file.
